1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to service protection systems and methods, and more particularly to a mobile device having a near-field communication (NFC) service protection function and an NFC service protection method of the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
NFC services are widely used in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, and PDA devices. The NFC services may be use include a touch service, a confirm service, a connection service, and a explorer service. With the exception of the touch and confirm services, the NFC protection just depends on a distance between a mobile device and another device. A downfall of NFC protection is that its encryption algorithm can be cracked very easily. If a user loses his/her the mobile device, anyone can use the mobile device to make an electronic payment. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mobile device having an NFC service protection function and an NFC service protection method of the mobile device, to address the above-mentioned problems.